Di Sudut Perpustakaan
by Pocky Vanilla
Summary: Ia memandangi lantai keramik dalam ruangan itu, seolah ada hal yang menarik di sana. Wajahnya bersemu merah, namun ada setitik kesenduan yang bersembunyi. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah, memegangi rok abu-abunya. Shoujo-ai. RnR/CnC?


_Cintakah ini?_

******Pocky Vanilla **___proudly present..._

_Jikalau aku hanya ingin memilikimu untukku seorang?_

—**Di Sudut Perpustakaan********—  
**___******Shoujo-ai. Alternate Universe.**_

_Cintakah ini?_

******Bleach by Tite Kubo  
**___******I got nothing from this fanfiction**_******.**

_Jikalau aku tidak bisa berhenti berfantasi tentangmu?_

___******Enjoy**_**!**

"Aku akan masuk ke Universitas Tokyo."

Hening.

Pancaran cahaya matahari masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela tanpa diminta, menimpa wajah seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut kebiruan. Ia memandangi lantai keramik dalam ruangan itu, seolah ada hal yang menarik di sana. Wajahnya bersemu merah, namun ada setitik kesenduan yang bersembunyi. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah, memegangi rok abu-abunya.

"Itu bagus, kan? Anda memang sangat berbakat, Yorouichi-_sama_!" ujarnya.

Lawan bicaranya menaikkan alis. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Ia tahu bahwa jarak Karakura dengan Tokyo itu tidak dekat, namun gadis ini tidak kehilangan ketenangannya sama sekali.

"Mungkin aku tak akan sering-sering ke sini, Soi Fon."

Gadis bernama Soi Fon itu kini mengangkat kepalanya dan memiringkannya sedikit ke kanan; mengisyaratkan pertanyaan, _mengapa_?

"Aku akan sangat sibuk, lalu, saat liburan, aku memutuskan untuk berkerja, dan—"

"...tidak apa-apa."

Hening lagi.

Soi Fon tahu memotong kata-kata yang tengah diucapkan oleh kakak kelasnya ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesopanannya. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli, kalau saja ini bukan di sudut tersembunyi perpustakaan sekolah, mungkin ia sudah menangis keras-keras.

Gadis itu mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan menunduk lagi, menyesali sikapnya.

"_Anda tidak masuk ke kelas, Senpai?"_

_...yang ditanya hanya menguap tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari adik kelasnya yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung._

_Cengiran lebar disertai dengan diacaknya rambut si adik kelas menjadi jawaban; ia tengah membolos, tertidur di sudut perpustakaan sekolah._

"Kau izinkan aku bila ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Soi Fon tidak dapat mempertahankan sikap tenangnya lagi, kedua iris abu-abunya membulat sempurna, menatap lekat-lekat sepasang iris emas milik lawan bicaranya. Tidak ada dusta di sana, benar-benar kejujuran. Tidak ada wajah jenaka, hanya ada keseriusan yang terpampang jelas.

"Aku..."

Air mata turun membasahi pipinya tanpa izin, membuatnya terlihat lemah, sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Soi Fon meremas rok abu-abunya kuat-kuat, menggigit bibirnya, sama sekali tidak ingin ada isak tangis di sana. Ia sudah bertekad kuat dari rumah; di perpisahan dengan siswa-siswi kelas dua belas ini, ia tidak ingin menangis.

Tapi nyatanya air mata tidak mau menurut pada tekadnya.

Kini giliran Yoruichi Shihouin yang membulatkan iris emasnya dengan sempurna. Tangannya bergerak memegang pipi sang kekasih, turun ke dagu, sekedar ingin mengangkat wajah itu lagi—agar menatap dirinya.

"Kau pasti bisa melupakanku."

_Sudut perpustakaan SMA Karakura harusnya menjadi satu-satunya saksi, namun dinding ternyata punya telinga. Panas sudah telinga Soi Fon mendengar cibiran-cibiran tentang Yoruichi; Yoruichi-nya, yang kemarin berkata bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih._

_Menunduk, gadis itu duduk di hadapan kakak kelas yang kemarin meresmikan hubungan dengan dirinya. Seperti biasa, melihat 'gadis'nya bersedih, yang dilakukan Yoruichi hanya menepuk pelan kepala Soi Fon sambil tersenyum jenaka._

"_Yoruichi-_sama_?"_

"_Kau malu menjadi kekasihku?"_

"_Sama sekali tidak! Sa-saya..."_

"_Kalau begitu, jangan dengarkan kata orang, dengar kataku saja," ucapnya egois._

_Soi Fon mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan, menatap sang kekasih. Senyum jenaka itu masih belum luntur, cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya. Soi Fon mencoba untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya; tersenyum._

_Gemas, Yoruichi menarik gadis mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya._

Soi Fon mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Melupakan semua kenangan tentang mereka? Apa sejak awal hanya dirinya yang menganggap bahwa hubungan ini serius dan bukan permainan anak-anak saja? Apa sejak awal—

"Melupakan?"

—hanya dia yang mencintai Yoruichi Shihouin dengan begitu dalam?

Yoruichi mengangguk.

"Anda meminta saya untuk melupakan segalanya? Setelah Anda meminta saya untuk menjadi kekasih Anda, setelah Anda meminta saya untuk hanya mendengarkan Anda saja, setelah Anda... Anda... _hiks_..." air mata Soi Fon mengalir deras seiring tempo bicaranya yang semakin cepat dan nada suaranya yang semakin meninggi.

Bagi Soi Fon, kehilangan Yoruichi sama saja dengan kehilangan mataharinya, kehilangan alasannya untuk tetap bertahan di SMA Karakura walau semua temannya memandang dirinya aneh dan anti sosial. Bagi Soi Fon, ada Yoruichi-nya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Egois.

"Soi Fon."

"Yoruichi-_sama_, saya membenci Anda! Saya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau selama ini yang Anda selalu ucapkan tidak lebih dari omong kosong! Saya—_hmph_!"

Yoruichi tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa lagi ada gadis itu selain ini; sebuah kecupan manis dan dalam di bibir mungil Soi Fon. Begitu lembut, sensasi memabukkan di setiap detik yang berlalu begitu lambat kala itu.

Soi Fon luluh lantak. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yoruichi, sementara gadis berkulit cokelat itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Soi Fon.

Tumpahan perasaan, kesedihan, bahagia, cinta, semua tertuang di sana. Soi Fon tidak butuh penjelasan lagi, dan Yoruichi pun tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Ini bukan cinta satu sisi. Ini bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ini hanya cinta yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Di sudut perpustakaan sekolah, dengan sinar matahari yang masuk tanpa izin melalui kisi-kisi jendela dan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak kokoh yang selalu menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka berdua—Yoruichi dan Soi Fon.

Kecupan itu terhenti seiring dengan berpindahnya punggung telunjuk Yoruichi untuk menghapus jejak air mata Soi Fon.

"Kalau kau berisik, kita akan ketahuan," ucapnya lirih, berusaha tersenyum.

"Yoruichi-_sama_..."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Yoruichi mengacak lembut rambut Soi Fon sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sudut perpustakaan itu.

Biar saja itu menjadi hadiah kecil perpisahan mereka, biar saja Soi Fon masih berharap hingga tiga atau empat tahun lagi.

Sebelum akhirnya undangan pernikahan Kisuke Urahara dengan Yoruichi Shihouin sampai di tangan mungilnya.

* * *

**o-w-a-r-i**

* * *

**(A/N):**

1. Halo semuanya! Ini Pocky yang sama dengan Pocky Strawberry.

2. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Maaf kalau aneh. Bolehkah Pocky meminta reviewnya?


End file.
